


Tides Will Bring Me Back to You [Podfic]

by sarahyellow



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Barebacking, Breathplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rough Sex, Sub Bucky Barnes, Unconscious Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahyellow/pseuds/sarahyellow
Summary: But it's Bucky's fucking expression that really fuels Steve, his eyes dark and focused, intent on Steve like Steve's the center of a black hole and Bucky's getting sucked in.





	Tides Will Bring Me Back to You [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tides will bring me back to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768805) by [TyrantTirade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrantTirade/pseuds/TyrantTirade). 



<http://www.mediafire.com/file/b646suq0obc6nkb/Tides_Will_Bring_Me_Back_to_You.mp3/file>


End file.
